


Lockdown

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally triggering a security lockdown, Connor finds himself trapped in the armoury with Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

Captain Becker sighed. “Connor, it wasn’t your fault. I should have warned you.”

 

No matter how many times he’d heard that over the past hour, Connor knew that it _was_ his fault. Only he, king of the klutzes, could manage to turn a simple training session into a disaster. He stole a glance at Becker and regretted it immediately. He looked annoyed. No bloody wonder, Connor thought. Instead of going home, Becker was now trapped in the armoury until someone turned up the next morning to override the security lockdown that Connor had accidentally triggered. All he’d done was to lean back on the wall as Becker was talking. How was he to know that he’d leaned on the alarm key-pad and, more importantly, the panic button.

 

Within seconds, the room was locked down tight enough to withstand whatever assault the panic button had been pressed in anticipation of.

 

“I’m an idiot,” he announced miserably, sitting down heavily on the bench along the edge of the room.

 

Becker watched the younger man as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands. OK, so maybe it was Connor’s fault that they were locked in a room beneath the ARC but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry. Being mad at Connor was as hard as getting cross with a puppy; all the young man had to do was look at him with those big brown eyes and all was forgiven.

 

“No, you aren’t.” He sat down next to Connor, seeing him open his mouth, most likely to say sorry again. “And stop apologising.”

 

“But-”

 

Connor’s protest was cut off as Becker reached over, cupped his chin to turn him, and closed his mouth over Connor’s. When he drew back, the young man was staring at him, eyes wide, and Becker could have kicked himself. Now Connor just looked freaked out as opposed to miserable.

 

“Now I’m the one who should be apologising,” he said. “That was out of line.”

 

After a moment, Connor smiled. “You just kinda surprised me, that’s all.”

 

Connor hesitantly closed the gap between them again, brushing his lips over Becker’s until the soldier took control once more. His tongue traced the seam of Connor’s lips, begging for entrance until Connor opened up to him. Once he got over his initial nerves, he responded passionately. His fingers twined into Becker’s short hair at the nape of his neck, shuffling closer until he was on the other man’s lap.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Becker murmured.

 

 _Yeah, I probably do,_ Connor thought. _Probably about as long as I’ve wanted you to._ He felt Becker’s hands slip under his shirt, warm on his bare skin, and he shivered at the touch. Oh God; sitting as he was astride his knees, he could feel the hard press of Becker’s arousal against his and couldn’t help but grind against it as he traced the muscled contours of Becker’s delicious body under the skin-tight t-shirt. That damn uniform has been driving him crazy for weeks, how that t-shirt left little to the imagination or how good the man’s arse looked in his black combat trousers. It was bloody distracting. In fact, it was a wonder Connor had got any work done at all since the man had arrived at the ARC.

 

  1. He couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening. Couldn’t believe how good Becker’s hands felt on him, afraid that if he so much as closed his eyes that he’d realise that this was just another daydream.    



 

His shirt was pushed off his shoulders and Becker kissed a trail down Connor’s throat. Becker’s hands slipped lower, unfastening his jeans and Connor tensed nervously as they slipped under the waistband. Becker drew back, looking him in the eyes, hands stilling.

 

“You want me to back off, I will,” he said, his voice was rough with desire but a hint of concern came through as well. “Just say so.”

 

Connor felt his face heat up but he forced himself to meet Becker’s gaze. “Don’t. Stop, I mean,” he added hastily. “It’s just that I, um…”

 

“Connor, have you ever been with a man before?” Connor shook his head. Becker smiled, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Becker pulled Connor to his feet so that he could strip them both, tossing clothes aside and Connor smiled as he took in the sight before him. Damn, Becker was gorgeous. Not like he hadn’t figured that out already but without clothes he was even better. He leaned back against the cool wall as Becker reached between them to wrap his palm around Connor’s cock. The young man was hard and eager and he sucked in a sharp breath at that first touch.

 

“Touch me, Connor,” Becker whispered against his lips before kissing him once again. He took Connor’s hand and guided it, groaning as tentative fingers teased at his sensitive flesh. Becker eased back out of Connor’s reach a few moments later, eliciting a whimper of protest. Lowering to his knees, Becker looked up at Connor, flashing him a wicked grin.

 

“Oh my God!” Connor leaned his head back against the wall as Becker’s warm, moist mouth closed over the head of his cock. His fingers gripped Becker’s shoulder to keep his balance while Becker took him in deeper. He moved one hand down to cup Connor’s balls, his other hand going to his own cock. Connor looked down; damn, that was hot. Just watching the man suck him, all the time working himself, was enough to send him over the edge.

 

He croaked out a warning moments before he came, but Becker didn’t pull back. He took Connor into his throat, sucking him dry before releasing him. Connor’s knees turned to rubber and he let himself slide down the wall behind him, only then noticing that Becker was still hard. He pulled Becker in for another kiss as he reached between them and covered Becker’s hand, still around his cock, with his own. It wasn’t long before Becker tensed, damp warmth spreading over their hands.

 

Catching his breath, Becker rested his forehead on Connor’s. He finally mustered the energy to find a cloth and get them cleaned up before getting settled on the bench and pulling Connor into his arms.

 

\-----

 

Becker awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and frowned, disorientated. Even more unfamiliar was the warm, naked body curled up next to him, fast asleep. He smiled fondly. Connor. The young man shifted in his sleep, cuddled in closer. Out of habit, Becker glanced at his watch, cursed, and gently shook Connor to wake him.

 

“’Nother ten minutes,” Connor mumbled. Becker chuckled and tried again, this time at least getting Connor to open his eyes.

 

“I hate to be a killjoy but it’s nearly six thirty and someone will be down here to investigate the lockdown,” Becker told him, getting to his feet and grabbing his clothes. “I, for one, have no intention of getting caught with my pants down. Literally.”

 

Connor reached for his own clothes. His heart sank as he watched Becker move about, his attitude back to his usual efficiency. He should have known that this was too good to be true. He sighed.

 

Becker glanced over his shoulder as he sat to fasten his boots. “I was thinking that maybe we could continue this later. I’m off at five; we could go for a drink or something-” He paused, taking in the look of undisguised relief on the younger man’s face. “What? You thought I was just going to leave?” Becker looked hurt. “Is that really what you think of me?”

 

“No!” Connor backtracked, keeping his gaze on the floor by his feet. “I- oh, forget it. It’s just me being paranoid.”

 

Becker laughed softly, crooking his finger to beckon Connor to him. He took the young man into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“I was serious last night,” he said. “I’ve wanted this for too long to walk away now. You’re stuck with me until you tell me to go.”

 

Connor nodded. Then his eyes widened and,

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

Becker frowned and then followed Connor’s finger to where it pointed to a small security camera mounted in the corner. The little green light was blinking.

 

“Tell me that those things don’t record all the time.”

 

“They do,” Becker confirmed, with a groan. “Or at least they do when a security alert has been triggered. I liked this job, too.”

 

“It’s not like you’re the only one on that tape,” Connor pointed out.

 

Becker glared at the camera. “Yes, but they need you. I’m the replaceable one.”

 

Connor grinned. “Then it’s a good job you’ve got me. If you can get the guard away from the security office for about ten minutes, it won’t be too difficult to lose that footage.”

 

\-----

 

Connor almost ran into Becker as he stopped in the doorway to the security office.

 

“What-?”

 

Then he heard the voices. _No, please let me be wrong_. He sent the silent prayer up before peering around Becker, only to find that he had been right the first time. Lester and two of the morning shift security personnel stood in front of the monitors. As they entered the room, Lester turned to them. The look on his face said that they were on his shit-list for making him leave his comfortable office and sort out their mess.

 

“Just the people I was looking for. Would you mind enlightening me as to why I had to come in here at this god-forsaken hour to investigate a security breech?” The sarcasm thick in his tone, he eyed Captain Becker. “Especially since the only people near the area at that time were you and boy-wonder.”

 

Connor stepped around Becker. “It was my fault. I didn’t do it on purpose; it was an accident.”

 

Lester cast him a withering look, cutting him off in mid apology. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Well, we were in the armoury- on the shooting range. You said that, after the last time, you know, when I made that tiny little mistake? Anyway, you told me that I had to-”

 

Lester glanced at the monitor when the guard next to him indicated to it and silenced Connor with an eye-roll. “Never mind. I suspect the tape will be shorter than the explanation- What the…?”

 

The tape had been fast forwarding, but the guard chose that unfortunate moment to stop it, letting it run in real time. Lester glared, making Connor feel like a schoolboy who had been sent to the headmaster’s office. He knew his face would be scarlet by this point, wanting nothing more than to erase the past five minutes. He tugged at the back of Becker’s t-shirt and they began to back out of the office quietly.

 

\-----

 

Ten minutes later, Abby was sitting on the corner of the anomaly detector desk when Sarah asked if she’d seen Lester.

 

“In his office, I think. He said, and I quote, ‘if anyone wants me I’ll be trying to scrub that vision from my eyeballs with industrial strength bleach.’” She shrugged at the other woman’s look of confusion. “I haven’t a clue what he was going on about. Have you, Conn?”

 

Connor blushed furiously and fled, leaving the two women staring after him.

 

 

 


End file.
